1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 3(2H)-pyridazinone derivatives; preparation thereof; insecticidal, acaricidal, and nematicidal compositions for agricultural and horticultural uses; and expellent compositions for ticks parasitic on animals; said compositions containing said derivatives as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention concerns EP-A-0088384, EP-A-0134439, EP-A-0183212 and EP-A-0199281. The known compounds contained in these patent applications are represented by the general formula (IV): ##STR3##
The characteristics of the compounds of these patent applications are, e.g., in the formula (IV):
in case of EP-A-0088384 and EP-A-0134439, Y represents oxygen atom or sulfur atom, but benzyl derivative group is bound thereto as -B'-Q';
in case of EP-A-0183212, A' represents alkyl group or it has double bond or triple bond as B';
in case of EP-A-0199281, Q' represents heterocyclic ring or specific substituent.
The present inventors have intensively conducted research on pyridazinone derivatives which are different from these EPC patent applications in chemical structure and have obtained the present compounds of the general formula (I) given below.
Furthermore, the present inventors have found out that the present compounds of the general formula (I) given below have excellent effective insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal activities.
For example, the group of known compounds represented by the aforesaid general formula (IV) have strong insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal activities. Even in comparison with those known compounds, however, the present compounds exhibited remarkable activity rise in respect to residual activity, especially for insecticidal and acaricidal activity. Therefore, the present invention was completed by finding out that the present compounds can effectively control pests which are agriculturally and horticulturally harmful even with an extremely low drug concentration in comparison with the known compounds represented by the general formula (IV).